(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to test pattern data, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a test pattern.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, for increasing speed, one-pass printing using recording heads having a sheet width size is carried out. One-pass printing refers to printing by discharging ink drops while transporting recording paper with the recording heads being fixed, each recording head including nozzles that discharge ink and that are arranged for a length which is substantially equivalent to the width of the recording paper.